Shion Ozu
is Kanon's younger twin sister. She's a member of the Coppelion Clean-up crew. She's a third year high school student. Appearance Shion is a slim pale girl. She has long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She wears a white blouse with a yellow pocket on her left chest that has a caution sign and a loose blue necktie. She also wears a short blue skirt, long white legwarmers, brown shoes, and one bracelet on each of her wrists. Personality Like her twin sister, Kanon, Shion is also a naughty girl, she is savage, violent and sadistic. She also opened the barrel of contaminated materials. She is more talkative than Kanon. She also has a soft side seen when she wanted to surrender and loves her sister very much. She appears not to be very smart and slow on thinking. In the manga, Shion cuts her left wrist/forearm every morning once as an indication that she lived on yet another day. In the anime only her closed wounds are visible. She likes creating names for her attacks, like "Megaton Punch", "Rocket Punch", "Ultra Kick", "Shion Cutter" and so on, she is more playful than Kanon and more aggresive but less smart than her sister. Due to her personality being similar to Kuon Ozu, Shion frequently puts a sadistic and disturbing smile, even when she's battling, Shion is probably mentally unstable, just like Kuon Ozu. She likes to watch anime, and does know enough to realize that Izanami's name is from the animation tv series "Jyugotenshi Izanami" just from looking at her pose. Relationships Kanon Ozu They care and protect each other, even if Kanon only uses her sometimes. She is so worried when Kanon does not wake up and hugged her tightly when she woke up saying that she thought Kanon was dead and is so reliefed she woke up. Kanon also says that she'll protect Shion no matter what. Haruto Kurosawa They hate him for teaming up with the humans and Ibara's team even more displeased when he protected them. Ibara Naruse At first she shows hatred to her even almost killing her many times, but in the end understood that she is actually caring and wanted to surrender much to Kanon's dismay. (She doesn't want to surrender) Aoi Fukasaku In her days at school, Shion and her sister bullies Aoi almost everyday, in the anime (Episode 10) Shion holds Aoi at bay while Kanon grabs Aoi's lunch, then bully Aoi till the verge of tears by saying that she must strip naked and run around the school. In the same episode, she is surprised that Aoi challenged her in battle and is more surprised when Aoi disappears to dodge Shion's punch and then reappears while floating in the air. Abilities and Powers Shion has enhanced bones and muscles. She is physically strong and can land powerful punches on enemies (powerful enough to break a wall or crush an electric pole bare hands). Her body is very strong, she survives despite being crushed under a ceiling rubble and having many injuries prior to that. At one point of the story, Shion mentions that she is losing her "power" due to being hungry. It is still unclear whether this is true or not, although she does power ups quite well and is very energetic after having a meal. Weapons Although sometimes she carries firearms, she rarely use it. She typically use her super-human strengths to fight her opinion or use melee weapons for attacking. Revolver She has a revolver with her early in the story, but she never use or fire it. Katana She is seen wielding a katana sword in the third arc. Hand Claw She wears a hand claw once during the Roppongi Hills infiltration. History Kanon's twin younger sister, same with the other Coppelions are clones that made from combining various benefiting DNA. Their DNA are originally from an actress who is Kuon Ozu being found out as a serial killer behind her career. Shion was often brutally experimented by the scientists that created them since she was young. Major Battles Trivia * Shion's production code is C-4. * She always wait for lunch break back in the school days and is always happy when classtime was over. * Her personal pronoun is "boku" (僕) which is considered informal and mostly used in males, rarely in females. * She was called "Little Miss Hercules" (怪力ギャル lit.superhuman strength girl) by Kurobe. * Shion, along with Aoi is always shown to be in huge confusion whenever the others talk about nuclear reaction, science, or computer-related terms. * Kanon comments on how the Chimera might even be smarter than Shion as it was reading a book related to Eistein when it is guarding the elevator switch at Roppongi Hills. * When Mana mentions the word "Nuclear War" Shion asks back "What's that! Does it taste good!?".... it is unknown whether to what extend Shion's knowledge has. * Her surname Ozu (小津) means "a small harbor" or "a small ferry". Her given name Shion (詩音) means "sounds of a poem". References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters